La Pregunta
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Slash MUY ligero, casi ni se nota :P. ¿No les ha pasado que durante los exámenes, se ponen a pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en el examen? Sirius, de 17, se encuentra en esa situación.


**La pregunta.**

"Describir en veinte renglones como se puede matar a un licántropo."

La pregunta lo miraba fijamente, burlándose de él. Estaba ahí, en el pergamino, burlonamente quieta, como si supiera que no podía contestar esa pregunta. Bueno, de que podía, podía. Pero no quería.

Era como si esa pregunta le estuviera cuestionando '¿Cómo matar a tu mejor amigo?'

Sirius Black, un guapo Gryffindor de diecisiete años suspiró, mientras volvía a golpear con la punta de su pluma el lado del pergamino donde estaba esa _broma_ cruel, fría y sanguinaria.

Parecía tener un concurso con la pregunta, viendo quién podría sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Si el ganaba, era _obvio_ que la pregunta desaparecería, o se cambiaría a algo así como: _Explica la mejor forma de matar a Severus Snape._ ¡Esa sí sería una pregunta para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Se preguntó porque Dumbledore -¡Dumbledore, entre todos!- habría puesto esa pregunta. Que habían visto con el profesor Nott eso no era duda, y que ahora, debido al viaje que había tenido que hacer ese profesor fuera el mismo director no le había parecido un problema. ¡Al contrario! Hasta había esperado que esa rigurosa y odiosa pregunta desapareciera.

Al final, el concurso de miradas lo ganó la pregunta. 

Enojado consigo mismo, volteó su mirada índigo de su examen para pasearla por el salón, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

¿Cómo matar a un licántropo? Aunque no lo hubieran visto en clases, él lo sabría, porque Remus Lupin (uno de sus tres mejores amigos) les había hecho leer todo sobre eso cuando descubrieron su secreto.

Claro, faltaba aclarar que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo. Un monstruo, una horripilante criatura de la noche, que podría asesinar.

Si Sirius no hubiera salido durante dos años todos los meses junto a Remus cuando se convertía en un hombre lobo, si no hubiera visto los golpes y las cicatrices que corrían por el cuerpo de su amigo, si alguien le hubiera llegado a decir que su amigo Moony era un licántropo, se habría reído en su cara.  Corrección, le habría partido la cara a golpes, y _luego_ se habría reído de que alguien dijera tal estupidez.

Remus J. Lupin  era todo lo contrario a un monstruo. Era la persona más amable, gentil y comprensible. Era listo, y hacía bromas geniales. Alguien así no podría ser un monstruo.

Pero claro, la vida era injusta.

Tratando de que el director no se diera cuenta, Sirius volteó a ver a James, su mejor amigo. El prefecto –con su cabello negro desordenado y gruesas gafas que escondían ojos café- estaba frunciendo el ceño, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa. Por alguna razón, o quizá buen olfato, el joven Black sospechó que Prongs se hallaba en la misma encrucijada que él. 

Era obvio que el profesor los separara para el examen. Los merodeadores –como él y sus amigos eran conocidos- tenían fama de poder engañar hasta a una zorra. 

Estaban perfectamente repartidos en los cuatro rincones del salón, y él estaba justo en la distancia perfecta para ver a todos sus amigos sin que se viera sospechoso.

Filas más abajo, Peter Pettigrew se mordía nerviosamente las uñas de la mano izquierda, mientras veía con pánico al examen, pero esta vez Sirius no pudo decir si era por haberse encontrado con la pregunta que desgraciadamente valía mucho, o porque había olvidado la respuesta a alguna de las otras cuestiones. Wormtail, aunque un amigo leal, no era precisamente listo.

Suspirando, volvió a ver a su examen, maldiciendo una y otra vez al maldito profesor Nott, que sabiendo _perfectamente bien_ que Remus era un licántropo, los había llenado de ensayos durante dos semanas sobre el hombre lobo. ¡Tenía que ser un Slytherin, después de todo! ¡Oh, cómo habían planeado él y James bromas contra el profesor, que sólo Remus con su tranquila sonrisa había logrado evitar!

Sirius apoyó la barbilla en la mano, y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, dirigió una mirada hacia la derecha, hasta que encontró cabello castaño claro cuidadosamente peinado. Siempre deseoso de poder manejar aunque fuera un poco su maldición, Remus era el más controlado de todos ellos. Les había tomado tres años el que admitiera que disfrutaba con las bromas, incluyendo el riesgo de ser atrapados por Filch, McGonagall o algún otro profesor. 

Había costado que casi muriera alguien para que admitiera que no aceptaba como algo que no se podía cambiar su maldición. Había costado que se sintiera un asesino para que llorara frente a ellos.

Remus estaba ahí, tan tranquilo, observando tranquilamente su examen y contestando. Cómo si sintiera su mirada ("esos malditos sentidos de lobo", pensó con una sonrisa) el estudiante volteó ligeramente, sus ojos dorados chocando contra el azul índigo, y pudo ver levemente –por lo poco de la boca que se notaba desde su posición- que le estaba sonriendo.

El contacto duró poco, porque el siempre estudioso Moony volvió rápidamente a su examen, seguramente contestando esa estúpida pregunta.

Si no supiera el secreto de Remus, Sirius hubiese pensado que todos los hombres lobo eran iguales. Monstruosos, con corazón frío, cobardes, asesinos. No habría tenido problemas con asesinar a alguien así.

Pero cuando ese alguien era _Remus_, no podía dejar de pensar en lo incorrecto que era que el siempre gentil Moony tuviera que sufrir esas transformaciones. No podía evitar pensar que aunque nadie merecía ese castigo, era Lupin quien menos la merecía.

Recordó cuando lo había conocido en su primer año, con esas bolsas negras bajo los ojos hundidos, pálido, y extremadamente delgado. Durante algún tiempo había temido hacerle una broma, por miedo a que se pudiera romper.

Seis años después, por fin parecía un muchacho saludable. Por todo el ejercicio al que las escapadas lo sometían, y a la fabulosa comida de Hogwarts había ganado peso, ya no había tantas sombras bajo sus ojos –aunque las noches en que no dormía todavía eran evidentes en su piel- y ahora que solía sonreír abiertamente, era bastante atractivo.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sirius, mientras volvía rápidamente la mirada al examen, sin estar viéndolo. ¿¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?? ¡Acababa de pensar en Moony como guapo! ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? ¿Había aspirado demasiado polvo alucinógeno en pociones, o algo por el estilo? Pero era la verdad..... viéndolo tímidamente, y de reojo, comprobó lo que no necesitaba comprobar. Con una belleza casi élfica, y misteriosos ojos dorados, Remus era muy guapo.

¿Quería eso decir que le gustaba?

No, seguramente no. Era como las mujeres, que podían admitir cuando una amiga era linda. Sólo estaba admitiendo que su amigo era atractivo.

Pero, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no le pasaba lo mismo con James? Podía ver a Prongs y sentir cariño de amistad. Pero si veía a Moony, su corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho.

Definitivamente los exámenes le estaban quitando su salud mental.

De nuevo, Sirius dejó de ver el examen, y notó que Remus había cambiado de página. Estuvo viéndolo por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a su amigo como si nunca lo hubiera visto. 

Necesitaba un buen par de bromas, unas cervezas de mantequilla –o algo más fuerte- y pareja. Por tanto estudiar para los EXTASIS su cerebro ya se había sobrecalentado.

Con un rechinar, alguien se levantó, y bajó la mirada para ver a Remus entregarle su examen terminado a Dumbledore. Antes de salir del salón, alzó la vista, y le sonrió dulcemente, deseándole buena suerte sólo formando las palabras con los labios.

Él también sonrió, antes de fruncir el ceño, meter la punta de su pluma en el frasquito de tinta, y volver a pensar en la mejor forma para contestar la pregunta.

_"Describir en veinte renglones como se puede matar a un licántropo"_

FIN.

Notas de la autora:

^^' Culpen a la presión de los exámenes por esto. Me pasó algo parecido la semana pasada –aunque el chico por el que me puse a pensar en el examen de Derecho ciertamente no era un Remus Lupin- y luego del examen empecé a escribir, y surgió esto ^^'

Vamos, el Slash es tan ligero que se puede obviar..... y además, con lo traumada que estoy con el slash últimamente, ya me había tardado en escribir algo de Remus y  Sirius.

Bueno, para dudas, preguntas, comentarios y demás, pueden escribirme a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

¡Nos vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali

  
  



End file.
